


lilin kecil

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, WW2, historikal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Sepertinya, Erika pergi ke Prancis pada saat yang tidak tepat.





	lilin kecil

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

Kakek Erika adalah peramal. Begitu kata orang-orang, meskipun Erika seringkali tak benar-benar percaya.

Kakeknya pernah berkata bahwa ia akan mempunyai seorang teman baik dari selatan, yang akan datang padanya setelah memecahkan pot bunga kesayangannya, meminta maaf dengan tulus, lalu mengundangnya untuk makan malam beberapa hari berikutnya.

Saat kakeknya sedang berada di Frankfurt, hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Tetangga barunya bermain petak umpet dengan saudara kembarnya, kemudian memanfaatkan teras Erika yang penuh dengan tanaman untuk bersembunyi. Secara tak sengaja sikunya menyenggol salah satu pot yang bersusun di atas pagar.

Ia dan Lovino lantas menjadi teman baik setelah itu.

Kemudian, ada cerita lain. Kakek Erika adalah seorang veteran. Dia pernah bercerita bahwa dia, andaikan saja Jerman berjaya setelah Perang Dunia Pertama, pasti akan diadili karena pernah terjadi sebuah peristiwa, tak jauh dari Waterloo, di pos penjagaan kakeknya. Kakeknya tahu akan ada sebuah serangan, tetapi tak ada yang mau mempercayainya. Pada akhirnya dua peleton habis dilindas musuh, sementara itu kakeknya berhasil selamat karena menyelinap keluar pada tengah malam buta.

Tentu saja, kata kakeknya, jika Jerman tak menderita kerugian besar pada perang dan punya lebih banyak waktu untuk mengurusi kesalahan-kesalahan pada saat perang berlangsung, kakeknya akan dihukum karena melakukan pembiaran atau bahkan dikira mata-mata.

Satu hal yang besar dampaknya pada Erika adalah, "Nanti kau akan pergi ke Prancis."

Erika tak tahu bahwa kakeknya, yang tak tinggal serumah dengannya,  _tahu_  ia seringkali membaca dongeng-dongeng berbahasa Prancis dari koleksi abangnya (Basch bisa berbahasa Prancis dengan lancar karena mendiang ibu mereka punya sejarah silsilah dari sana, dan dia punya lebih banyak waktu belajar dari ibunya daripada Erika). Basch juga mengajarinya banyak hal tentang bahasa Prancis. Basch bercerita tentang Eiffel. Basch mengenalkannya pada bunga iris. Basch memberitahunya soal Karel Agung dan bangsa Frank, tentang Seine dan mitos-mitos rawa, tentang orang-orang Keltik kuno yang ia yakini adalah nenek moyang mereka berdua juga.

"Kau pasti menyukai Prancis, 'kan?"

Erika cuma mengangguk waktu itu.

"Kau ingin pergi ke Paris. Belajar lebih banyak dari orang-orang di sana. Melihat Seine, mengetahui apa yang orang-orangnya pikirkan. Benar?"

"Ya ..."

"Aku menyukai impianmu, Erika. Aku ingin sekali kau mewujudkannya. Namun, ketahuilah sesuatu, cucuku sayang."

"Apa itu, Kek?"

"Ada orang-orang yang berusaha memadamkanmu. Namun kau harus tahu, kaulah lilinnya, pada malam itu."

Erika tidak bisa tidur setelah kakeknya berpesan seperti itu.

* * *

Kakeknya tak tahu Erika berhasil pergi ke Prancis pada usia sembilan belas. Mungkin dia tahu, andai dia bisa melihat dari surga.

Agak terlambat memang, bagi Erika, tetapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Ia mengisi waktu setelah lulus sekolah dengan kursus menjahit, menambah tabungannya, lalu pergi ke sana setelah Basch yakin ia cukup dewasa untuk mengawasi dirinya sendiri.

Sayang sekali, beberapa bulan kemudian, perang pecah, Prancis berkecamuk,

dan diduduki.

* * *

Ada banyak desas-desus tak wajar tentang Erika di awal-awal masa Pendudukan. Ia orang Jerman tulen, dan bagaimana pun ia menyembunyikan diri dengan dialek Prancis-nya yang terlatih, nama aslinya tak bisa berbohong tentang kebangsaannya. Erika masih punya beberapa teman, tetapi beberapa orang asing dan yang tak begitu dekat dengannya mulai sinis.

Erika membuktikan bahwa dirinya lebih setuju pada kebebasan dengan mengikuti sebuah gerakan resistensi, meskipun gerakan itu ilegal.

Hari itu hari peringatan akhir dari Perang Dunia Pertama, karena itulah Erika mengikutinya. Perang Dunia Pertama selalu mengingatkannya pada kakeknya, dan asosiasi itu sangat kuat bahkan saat demonstrasi pun ia bisa merasakan kakeknya berada di belakangnya, meneriakkan komando yang pernah ia praktikkan di depan Erika agar gadis itu tahu semangatnya dan caranya memimpin.

Erika ikut meletakkan bunga di  _Place Clemenceau_ , tak peduli pada pandangan orang-orang yang ia tahu tak suka padanya. Ia orang Jerman di sini, dan ia harap orang-orang mengerti bahwa orang-orang Jerman tak semuanya berada di sisi yang tidak benar.

Peringatan itu berlanjut sampai gelap, sampai orang-orang menyanyikan  _Vive La France_ dan  _Vive l'Angleterre_ , tetapi Erika tak ikut. Ia pulang, menyelesaikan pakaian pesanan temannya. Ia tahu sikap-sikap provokatif pada saat pembawaan simbol Lorraine Cross akan berujung pada hal yang berbahaya.

(Apakah seperti ini firasat-firasat yang sering dirasakan kakeknya?)

* * *

Benar saja. Kampusnya ditutup, dan Erika memandangi gedung depan Universitas Sorbonne itu dengan hati gundah.

Para mahasiswa harus melapor pada polisi, dan sisi kiri Seine, Latin Quarter, diawasi dengan ketat. Erika masih bisa mengisi waktunya dengan hal lain, tetapi ketika alasan terbesarnya untuk datang ke Prancis telah dibatasi, ia tetap tidak bisa menenangkan diri. Ia menulis surat pada Lovino—entah berada di pos mana ia sekarang, tetapi semoga saja masih tetap di Sardinia seperti terakhir kali ia mengabari—untuk bercerita tentang ketakutannya. Tidak langsung menyelesaikan, memang, tetapi bisa mengurangi.

Erika bangun pada tengah malam, menyalakan lilin. Lilin menjadi bagian khusus dari hidupnya setelah metafora sang kakek, dan ia ingin sekali menenangkan dirinya.

Perempuan itu pergi ke Arc de Triomphe, meletakkan lilin kecil itu di depan kakinya, lalu ia berdoa.

Seorang kenalan yang tinggal di dekatnya membuntutinya, dan ialah yang kerap kali meneriaki Erika dengan 'orang Jerman'. Namun ia diam saja malam itu, mengamati punggung Erika.

Polisi yang berpatroli menajamkan mata mereka, tetapi tak ada kata-kata di sana.

Erika tidak bicara. Ia memperpanjang doanya, memperkaya isinya dengan tambahan untuk Lovino, Kakek, juga Basch.

Perlahan-lahan, lilin itu semakin banyak. Menyala di sekeliling Erika. Ada yang besar, kecil, nyala yang goyah, atau nyala yang yakin.

Ketika Erika membuka mata, Arc de Triomphe menyala terang.

Tidak ada kata, tidak ada teriakan-teriakan provokatif.

Hanya ada harapan.

" _Kaulah lilinnya."_

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> note: Prancis diduduki oleh Nazi pada 14 Juni 1940. Gerakan pertama Resistensi (yang ilegal) terjadi 11 November 1940. Lengkapnya bisa dilihat pada laman Wikipedia: (English) Paris in World War II.
> 
> a/n: sikapilah perang dan sejarah dengan bijak. mari selalu belajar!


End file.
